LOVE
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Certains aléas de la vie peuvent marquer aussi mentalement que physiquement. Certains aléas de la vie sont injustes et destructeurs. Cependant, l'amour peut renverser tous ses obstacles...


**_Petit OS sur mon ship favori ! Bonne lecture à tous :)_**

Il était une fois un jeune homme qui s'appelait Scott. Réservé et gentil, il se sentait toujours comme un être à part, une personne différente. Il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait et ne savait pas comment en parler avec son entourage. Il avait peur d'être rejeté et incompris.

Scott en avait d'abord parlé à son meilleur ami, ce dernier le savait mais avait patiemment attendu que son ami aie le courage de lui en parler.

Son ami hyperactif lui avait dit que ce n'était pas mal, qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte d'être homosexuel et qu'il n'était pas différent de lui ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Il était une fois, un jeune homme qu'on nommait Derek. Il vivait à New-York, loin de sa famille vivant en Californie. Il venait de débuter une carrière dans la publicité. Beau brun ténébreux, il attirait tout le monde qui le croisait. Derek aimait tout le monde, le genre l'intéressait peu et il le vivait très bien. Depuis longtemps, sa famille avait accepté son orientation sexuelle non définie et elle l'avait aidé à en être fier. Cependant, Derek ne s'affichait pas aux yeux de tous. Il ne voulait pas être jugé et stigmatisé, et il ne voulait pas montrer sa vie intime au public. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'aimer quelqu'un réellement de toute manière.

Son métier le décevait, il se rendit vite compte, que le monde de la publicité était un monde discriminatoire et névrosé. Une femme ne pouvait pas être trop noire, et si c'était le cas, on devait l'éclaircir un peu. Un homme devait forcément jouer le rôle de bon père de famille, macho, croyant et hétérosexuel. Les autres types de sexualité, n'avaient pas leur place à l'écran.

Une routine s'était installée. Il rencontrait toujours les mêmes visages, les mêmes hypocrites, les mêmes personnalités... Un ennui total.

* * *

Scott allait partir étudier à New-York alors que son frère de cœur partait à Chicago. Ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça mais il n'avait pas vécu éloigné depuis leur rencontre au début du collège.

Scott était parti le cœur léger, il l'avait annoncé à tous et tous l'avait accepté. Sa mère le savait et elle aussi attendait qu'il lui en parle. Son père, certes peu présent, était fier de lui. Il le serait toujours.

Il allait se retrouver dans une grande ville où les homosexuels n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher et vivaient la tête haute.

Il était un peu perdu dans cette grande ville, il ne savait pas où aller. De plus, il devait trouver un travail pour soulager sa mère. Beaucoup de portes s'étaient fermées mais ce n'était pas grave, il persistait.

Il trouva finalement un petit job étudiant dans une grande boîte de publicité. Il faisait un peu de tout dedans, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il acceptait, vu le salaire versé... Il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre...

Scott était fatigué mais il ne se plaignait pas, il était chanceux de pouvoir poursuivre ses études pour devenir vétérinaire. De plus, une possibilité de poste lui était réservé chez Deaton, à Beacon Hills. Tout allait bien.

Le métis voyait son meilleur ami quand il le pouvait. Un coup, il partait à Chicago, un coup, Stiles venait. Tout allait bien.

Derek observait de son bureau, un beau jeune homme à la peau hâlée. C'était un petit nouveau qui faisait un peu de tout. De ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était un étudiant en sciences animales, il voulait devenir vétérinaire. Il était discret, serviable, trop gentil et drôle. Il était nouveau à New-York, c'est sûr.

Il aurait bien aimé lui parler mais sa vie privée ne devait pas se mélanger à sa vie professionnelle, bien qu'il détestait de plus en plus celle-ci.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, Derek était triste.

Ce jeune homme apportait cette fraîcheur, cet enthousiasme qui lui manquait tant. Son air innocent parfois un peu gauche était plaisant à contempler. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

Le brun ténébreux décida de faire la fête ce soir, deux de ses amis emménageaient ensemble. Ils partirent à Hell's Kitchen, quartier réputé gay. On y faisait toujours des rencontres sympas.

Confortablement installés au Therapy, ses amis le chambrèrent un peu. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Derek en couple, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aborder quelqu'un. Ils décidèrent de lancer un pari que le Hale accepta, il devait trouver un homme ou une femme, au choix, et il devait entamer le premier contact. Il regarda la salle, des paires de yeux étaient posées sur lui mais il n'était pas intéressé. De toute manière, il avait toute la nuit devant lui.

Ne sachant pas danser, il surveillait la table et regardait ses amis se déhancher sur des rythmes endiablés. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps. Il voyait le nouveau de sa boîte commander une boisson avant de timidement, s'installer sur une table dans la pénombre. Il était magnifique. Un tee-shirt blanc, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires. Il ne se rendit sans doute pas compte de l'attirance qu'il avait provoqué à tous ceux qui avaient posé le regard sur lui. Une femme tenta une approche et ce fut avec un large sourire qu'il l'accompagna sur la piste. Il ne dansait ni bien ni mal, il se fondait parfaitement dans la masse. Mais Derek ne le lâcha pas du regard. Jamais.

Le métis finit par sortir de la piste de danse, abandonnant la fille. Il passa devant Derek et lui sourit avant de partir mais le publicitaire lui en empêcha, il le voulait ici, à sa table, près de lui. Le jeune accepta.

Sagement, le jeune Scott s'installa. Il était timide, c'était la première fois qu'il partait dans ce genre de coin. Il n'osait pas regarder longtemps Derek. Cela amusa le publicitaire qui sourit. Le plus jeune répondit sommairement au plus âgé. Derek commença à se poser des questions, « Est-il intéressé par moi ? A-t-il peur ? Est-il gay ? »

Le métis finit par se réfugier aux toilettes. Il aurait aimé appeler Stiles mais il était forcément occupé avec sa petite-amie… Il souffla désespéré et s'accrocha au lavabo pour se soutenir. Son cœur pulsa si vite qu'il pensait faire une crise de panique.

Scott décida de sortir du bar et de rentrer chez lui, abandonnant Derek qui l'attendait sagement.

* * *

Le brun ténébreux était de très mauvaise humeur depuis quelques temps. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer le coup que lui avait fait le métis. Ce dernier évitait d'ailleurs tout contact avec lui. « A t-il peur ? »

Derek était agacé, il devait lui parler. C'est à la pause de midi qu'il trouva le temps de lui parler.

\- Je peux te déranger quelques instants ? Demanda Derek. Scott, qui était en train de déjeuner sur une table éloignée de tous, acquiesça timidement. Pourquoi es-tu parti la dernière fois ?

\- J'avais un devoir à faire, c'était urgent.

\- Tu as quitté une boîte gay pour ça ?

\- Oui… Derek regardait intensément le métis alors que ce dernier restait concentré sur son sandwich.

\- Es-tu gay ? Scott s'étouffa à moitié avec sa nourriture.

\- Oui. Le publicitaire sourit, il venait de comprendre.

\- Es-tu intéressé par moi ?

\- Oui. Voilà, tout était clair. Le jeune homme ne savait juste pas comment se comporter. Il était perdu…

\- Et si je te proposes un dîner, accepterais-tu ? Scott sourit et le regarda pour la première fois, fixement.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup.

Derek souffla soulagé, il était gay et il voulait sortir avec lui. C'était juste un jeune louveteau dans le domaine.

Les dîners s'enchaînèrent et le couple se forma finalement. Scott assumait maintenant son homosexualité et il était fier de s'afficher avec un homme si beau. Quant à Derek, il avait accepté de se montrer et de révéler son amour pour lui. Le métis le rendait fou et il était heureux, plus que ce qu'il n'avait pensé. D'ailleurs, son travail lui paraissait, tout de suite, plus agréable. Tout allait pour le mieux.

00000000

Scott et Derek étaient, à présent, collés l'un à l'autre devant un film qu'il ne regardait pas. Ils préféraient s'embrasser, découvrir de nouveau leurs corps en chaleur.

\- Mes amis veulent sortir ? Ça te dit ?

\- Maintenant ? Là ? alors qu'on est bien ? Questionna Scott frustré.

\- La soirée ne fait que commencer, on pourra toujours reprendre là où on s'est arrêté.

\- Où allons-nous nous arrêter ? Demanda taquin Scott.

\- Là. Et Derek l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

Il était une fois, deux hommes qui se baladaient pour rejoindre un groupe d'amis. Amoureux, ils marchaient main dans la main faisant fi de tous les regards et critiques qui leurs tombaient dessus.

Cependant, un groupe de jeunes dépassèrent les mots et les encerclèrent. Scott était paniqué, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Derek, lui, connaissait très bien la finalité de cette altercation. Il se mit devant son petit-ami pour le protéger. Les jeunes hommes, au nombre de 5, se mirent à rire et à se moquer les traitant de « tapettes », « de pédé» et d'autres joyeusetés.

Le meilleur ami de Stiles avait l'impression de cauchemarder. C'était la raison pour laquelle il redoutait d'accepter son homosexualité. Il caressa le dos de son amant afin que ce dernier se calme. Il ne voulait pas qu'une bagarre éclate.

Les 5 hommes se rapprochèrent d'eux, sous les regards indifférents des New-Yorkais. La bagarre allait être inévitable, le jeune métis le savait, le publicitaire le savait, les jeunes hommes le savaient. La tension était palpable et ce fut la phrase « Vous êtes des connards d'ignorants » de Derek, qui fit basculer, à tout jamais, la vie du couple.

Un des 5 hommes frappa le brun ténébreux au visage, celui-ci se défendit et sauta sur lui. Perdu et désorienté, Scott se retrouva vite à terre. Une pluie de coup de pieds et d'objets s'abattit sur son corps recroquevillé. Un homme lui tira la tête en arrière, arrachant des cris et des pleurs à l'étudiant, puis le frappa, à l'aide d'un bâton, de nombreuses reprises son visage effrayé. Scott pouvait sentir ses os se briser et son sang s'échapper de son corps.

La douleur était au delà de l'insupportable, non seulement, il avait mal physiquement mais il avait aussi mal moralement. Il se détestait. Il se détestait d'être si différent, d'être homosexuel. Si seulement, il avait accepté de passer sa vie avec Allison, il aurait été beaucoup plus tranquille. Ses silencieuses excuses s'adressaient à sa mère qui n'avait rien demandé et qui allait se retrouver dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien. Il s'excusait auprès de tout le monde, de devoir leur faire subir sa présence.

Il fut retourner violemment et malgré ses yeux rougis et gonflés, il put voir Derek dans le même état que lui. Il ne bougeait plus, il recevait, impuissant, la haine incompréhensible d'êtres humains en perdition. Son cœur se déchirait, « est-il mort ? Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi personne ne vient nous aider ? » Et finalement, un sentiment de soulagement et de bien-être l'envahit. La douleur s'estompait peu à peu, le bruit s'amenuisait, sa vue baissait, son souffle devenait plus léger. Il allait partir. Étrangement, il se sentait prêt, il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait plus peur. De toute manière, il n'allait, sans doute, jamais se réveiller de nouveau.

C'est en paix et enfin libre qu'il referma ses yeux.

* * *

Derek était assis devant la télé. Il regardait, l'œil vide, les images animées ternes que proposaient les chaînes de télé. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'il était ainsi. Depuis ce fameux soir, il n'était plus pareille, sa vie s'était arrêtée. Des gens passaient souvent pour voir son état mais rien ne changeait, il ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais, sauf si…

Scott était depuis 3 mois dans le coma. Plus les mois passés, plus son pronostic était pessimiste. Son visage, ravagé, n'avait pu être reconstruit, à cause de sa condition actuelle. La bonne nouvelle était que de temps en temps, il réagissait. Derek regagnait espoir, mais cela s'estompait au bout de deux jours, sans réaction de la part de son amant. « Etait-il là ? Allait-il se réveiller ? Allait-il l'accepter ? » Car depuis l'agression, Derek n'était plus capable de remarcher. Malgré toutes les tentatives, il était condamné à rester, à tout jamais, dans un fauteuil. Il se sentait si inutile. Il était handicapé et celui qu'il aimait n'était pas là. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus sombres, il savait que si Scott ne réussissait pas à se battre, il n'hésiterait pas à abandonner cette misérable vie. Des larmes d'épuisement et de douleur, coulaient, d'elle-même, sur son visage barbu et creux. Il ne mangeait, buvait presque plus, se douchait que parce que les infirmiers l'y obligeaient, ne dormait plus. Il ne vivait simplement plus.

Dans un élan nostalgique, il prit la main de son amant et repensa à ce début de relation si intense et passionnée qu'il avait eu avec lui. Jamais une personne ne l'avait fait ressentir ainsi. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, pour rien au monde, il changerait. Il était fier d'être avec Scott et tout le monde devait le savoir. Il était heureux.

Stiles arriva alors qu'il était en plein songe. Le voir arriver, lui brisa le cœur. L'ancien publicitaire se sentait responsable du sort de son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et de se murer dans une spirale de souffrance et d'autopunition. Il se sentait responsable de l'avoir arraché à un frère de cœur, à un parent, à un ami. Tout était de sa faute. Et c'est dans une énième tentative qu'il tenta de se confondre d'excuses mais les mots n'arrivaient plus à sortir.

Stiles le regarda peiné et attristé et caressa gentiment la main de Derek. En aucun cas, il lui en voulait, pourquoi lui en vouloir ? C'est la faute de ces 5 hommes et de ses passants inactifs. Ce fut, un père de famille, qui rentrait tranquillement du travail, qui fit fuir les agresseurs et appela les secours. Il avait attendu que les proches arrivent avant de rejoindre sa propre famille. Depuis, il venait fréquemment prendre des nouvelles. Il répétait à chaque fois cette phrase, « Cela aurait pu être mon fils... » Et c'est attristé que chaque personne, présente dans la pièce, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Cela aurait pu être le fils de n'importe qui...

Mélissa avait du mal à voir son fils dans cet état. Tout comme Raphaël ou le Sheriff. La vue était trop insupportable. Scott était méconnaissable. Le visage entièrement bandé, c'est comme si toute trace de son identité avait disparu.

La famille de Derek venait aussi rendre visite au comateux. Peter, son oncle, avait remué ciel et terre afin de trouver les coupables de ce crime odieux. Il avait ouvertement craché sa haine envers la population de la Big Apple. Il avait contacté une armée d'avocats, de détectives privés et de médecins en tout genre afin de venir en aide à son neveu et son petit-ami. Ce dernier ne disait rien mais il remerciait sincèrement son oncle de faire un travail qu'il était incapable d'accomplir. Talia réconfortait les autres adultes, elle avait, au fil du temps, sympathisé avec Mélissa et il était très fréquent qu'elles quittent l'hôpital pour prendre un café à l'extérieur loin de tout.

Les médias s'étaient emparés de l'histoire et dénonçaient cette discrimination décomplexée. Entendre les médias étaient une torture pour Derek. Il savait très bien qu'ils en parlaient car c'était un fils de ou le neveu de… Il aurait été une personne lambda, son histoire aurait été passé sous silence comme tant d'autres.

Les jours et les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Cela faisait maintenant 8 mois que Scott ne s'était pas réveillé. Derek n'avait toujours pas bougé et le temps s'était toujours arrêté pour le petit monde qui venait soutenir ce couple.

* * *

Le visage de Scott avait changé, sa mémoire était médiocre, sa démarche était difficile. Il n'avait plus rien à avoir avec l'ancien Scott. Il n'osait plus sortir, montrer son amour inconditionnel pour Derek, il n'osait plus parler à qui que ce soit.

Sur un commun accord, il avait décidé de rentrer à Beacon Hills. Ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient toujours été proche.

Couple tristement célèbre, des regards de pitié se posaient, constamment, sur eux. Des messages de soutien leurs étaient adressés mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Le mal était fait, Scott et Derek ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. D'ailleurs, les contacts physiques étaient devenus quasi nuls. Scott avait honte et Derek se sentait faible.

Leur relation n'était pas au point mort, elle était juste anéantie. Le problème n'était pas de se remettre des blessures physiques, chacun savait qu'il fallait laisser le temps faire son travail. Mais comment fallait-il faire pour se remettre de l'indifférence générale ? Est-ce que c'était possible ?

Derek et Scott partaient voir un psychiatre, faisait des thérapies de couple, pour se remettre peu à peu à vivre. Mais c'était difficile, Derek n'allait plus jamais remarcher et Scott avait perdu son visage, ce qui faisait lui, lui. A chaque coup d'œil de sa mère, de Stiles, Jackson ou Lydia, son cœur se serrait. Il savait qu'ils avaient du mal à se faire à son nouveau lui. Tout ce qui le rendait unique avait disparu, toute son histoire s' était envolée. Ces cicatrices n'étaient plus, son visage légèrement de travers, ne l'était plus tellement, ses yeux rieurs, étaient devenus hagards et mornes. Lui qui était si positif, sociable et sage, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Ils s'étaient écoulés deux ans avant qu'ils ne sortent un tout petit peu la tête de l'eau. Après s'être enfermés dans leur solitude respective, ils s'étaient protégés dans leur bulle, à l'abri de tous, puis ils s'étaient peu à peu ouverts aux autres. Scott poursuivait ses études, il souhaitait coûte que coûte travailler avec les animaux, et Derek s'était associé à son oncle. En vérité, Peter, n'avait pas laissé le choix à son neveu, il préférait l'avoir près de lui pour le protéger. Tout se reconstruisait petit à petit et le couple tombait dans l'oubli collectif le plus total. Ils étaient ravis et amers, les consciences n'avaient pas bougé, ils entendaient toujours l'agression, le meurtre, le viol, d'une personne considérait comme différente. Et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'engagèrent dans une association pour combattre les préjugés, les discriminations et la liberté, qui était constamment menacée.

En dépit de leurs séquelles physiques, la sexualité avait peu à peu repris sa place au sein du couple. Leurs étreintes étaient plus longues, plus amoureuses, plus fiévreuses. Ils avaient d'ailleurs réappris à découvrir leurs corps et leurs sens, comme si leur amour était reparti sur des bases plus solides.

* * *

Un jour, ce couple se maria au mépris de certains. Un soir de retour de travail, Scott fut surpris de retrouver tous ses proches et un petit-ami avec un large sourire. Alors que le repas était terminé depuis bien longtemps, Derek avait demandé sa main et c'est dans une embrassade que le métis répondit oui.

Le mariage fut discret mais magique. Tout le monde avait répondu présent, ils se sentaient entourés et aimés. La vie était de nouveau insouciante. Les sourires apparaissaient naturellement sur les visages du jeune couple marié, les projets fusaient à tout va. Ils voyagèrent, racontèrent leur histoire, rencontrèrent des personnes au profil variées. Ils étaient heureux.

* * *

Il était une fois, un couple homosexuel qui était devenu parent. Après une lutte acharnée, les époux avaient survécu à un drame et leur bataille était enfin récompensée. Scott et Derek avaient réussi à adopter deux enfants, un de 3 ans et un autre de 5 ans. La petite famille faisait office de famille parfaite aux yeux de tous.

Après dix ans de combat interne et externe, il avait réussi à prouver au monde entier qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais faiblir devant l'absurdité.  
Cependant leur plus grande victoire n'était pas celle-ci, leur plus grande victoire était d'inculquer au quotidien, la vision humaine et tolérante de l'amour à leurs de petits bouts de chou.


End file.
